Stingray's Tomes of Glory
= The Tomes of the Legendary Hero's of Sanctuary = ATTENTION! My progress on the diary is halted! I am in Metro's Zy-El MasterMind tourney. If you wish to see how I'm doing please go to the phrozen keep thread linked on the Zy-El MasterMind page in Tournaments on navigation. Hello, I'm stingray. You have just entered my library of forbidden knowledge, if you fear the power it holds within flee and never return, if you have the confidence, willpower, and bravery to read these stories you may proceed at your own risk. Okay I'm done shitting you =p. Anyway I'm a Eastern Sun fanatic who has recently gotten in the habit of playing zy-el. I will be listing my characters and their progress. My Characters Elfin_Burn | Sorceress ForceOfNature | Druid The-Bow | Amazon Progress of Elfin_Burn Status: Level 25 Current Equipment Waiting: Leaf Long Staff Level 1 - 4: I just started Elfin, and right off the bat she got a flawed skull and 3 chipped skulls. Sorceress' have always been my favorite and I guess they repaid me for that. Along with the money, I also transferred a Wilma poster to her, so she has REALLY easy going. She kills everything completely naked aside from a short sword. With all the equipment I made pre to creation I had no doubt it'd be easy. And I have enough crap to make about 5 CHoM, so thats even better. Of course I'm only giving her 2 otherwise I drain more than gain. Level 5: Elfin got firebolt but it's insanely weak at the moment. I'd rather hack and slash than cast right now. By the time I get my items I think I'll be casting spells more than slicing. Level 6 - 9: She started killing in the Cold Plains, and is getting some nice exp. 6 more levels until my crystal helm is attached firmly to her cranium. Level 10 - 12: I decided to let the merc die for good. I want a melee merc anyway and the rogues too stupid and weak for me to keep her. She runs into a unique pack of ogre demons at p32 instead of staying behind! Well now I have people who can tank, thanks to the puppy wag ring I got her. Goodbye rogue! I'm close to the crystal runewords I've been dieing to use. Level 13 - 15: I played on p127 due to my new wolves. I can't really melee now since I only have so much hp, but now I cast which just stops their regen not any damage. On the last monster I killed which got me to 15 was a unique Kobold who dropped a piece of the bugs poster. The last piece I needed! So now Elfin is even more powerful and can melee with the added 750 lightning damage. Elfin is undoubtedly my luckiest character. So now she has 5 crystal items 2 CHoMs and 2 posters. NICE! Level 16 - 21: I cleared the den on p5, and got to level 21. I got my blend armor and charged bolt, and now I finally cast! Can't wait till 35 and I get me that leaf staff. Level 22 - 25: I did entire Blood Moor at p127. and then I did the Cold Plain unique pack that spawns near the wp, which was 4 champion ogre demons. Took a bit but the levels were quick and easy. Progress of ForceOfNature Status: Level 38 Current Equipment Waiting: Wolfen Sky Spirit Folklore ( Merc ) Broken Promise Plated Belt Level 1 - 5: This was my first char after all my chars and SS got deleted so I had no poster to help me. I started with a 3 socket scimitar killing the Unique kobold pack in the Blood Moor. Once I got to level 4 I put 3 chipped sapphires in the sockets and I could finally take on 2 or 3 skellies at a time. At level 5 it finally got easy with the addition of a raven. Level 6 - 7: Just random killing, nothing really happened except I got 3 ravens now. Err, why did I add this one? Level 8 - 15: I started playing at p50 which within 5 mins, I'm level 15. I love how the summons gain damage with the players setting. I also got my first meatshield! A vine, that's hp sucks but if I summon at p127 and then revert it has enough hp to survive even simultinious p127 fire explosions. Things started getting much better. Level 16 - 20: I made 2 CHoMs and now with the addition of werewolf I have enough hp to survive Bibishosh's explosion. I'm having a load of fun. Level 21 - 30: I made a few Gigantor charms for level 35, and now with werebear I have 2k hp! I also found an epic small charm that had 38% FRW 100 poison damage and 10 cold resist. Level 31 - 38: That's where I am now, I found my first poster at level 36 and now have 4.5k hp and 2.8k damage. Advancement is fairly quick, but is halted as I'm playing Elfin. Progress of The-Bow Status: Level 20 Current Equipment Waiting: None for now. Level 1 - 20: I'm serious she went from 1 to 20 in 10 mins, on one game. I gave her a poster and started on p 70. Quick, period. Progress of Jade_Samurai Status: Level 11 Current Equipment Waiting: WAY TOO MUCH TO TYPE Level 0 - 1: When I created her when I head Warriv's "Good Day!" the screen was pitch black and when I pressed c to look at the character menu I was level 0. I took a step and I became level 1 with the level up horn sounding. And of course then the screen turned back to normal. Sadly they didn't give me any stat or skill points..... *sigh* I guess it would have been that way anyway if I hadn't come to that glitch. Level 1 - 11: I gave her TWO posters so she had the easiest time of all. Despite that it got quite repetitive killing champion fallen packs in one hit on p 127 so I only got to level 11 as I got bored. I'll get more done tomorrow I know. Flee from the Library in which you found these Stories.